


4th Of July

by klutzy_girl



Category: Merry Happy Whatever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: To Matt's dawning horror, he discovers that the Quinns go all in foreveryholiday.
Relationships: Matt/Emmy Quinn
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	4th Of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



When Matt and Emmy flew home for the 4th of July, he didn’t know what to expect but he figured it couldn’t be as bad as Christmas. That was the Quinns’ holiday - surely they didn’t throw themselves into every single one. But he was wrong, he discovered - when they arrived, the house was decorated head to toe in flags, and there were decorations all over the place. “It’s like American patriotism threw up all over the place,” he murmured in amazement.

A nervous Emmy laughed. “Get used to it - all the holidays are like this.”

“All of them?” he clarified in dawning horror.

“All of them,” she confirmed. She hugged her dad, siblings, nephews and niece, and then plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the flight.

Matt sat down next to her but jumped up when he heard Don’s voice in his ear. “You aren’t going to put your luggage away?”

“I’ll do that now. Sorry, Don.” Matt cringed before standing up, grabbing their suitcases, and heading to Emmy’s bedroom. He returned to find the girls talking in excited, hushed tones. “Why is this happening?” he asked Todd.

“Life with the Quinns around the holidays is pure hell,” Todd acknowledged.

“How do you handle this all the time?” Matt was ready to go back to the airport and get on another flight just to avoid it.

“It helps that I love Patsy, and have you and Joy, but I check out most of the time.” Todd shrugged.

“God, I wish I were you.” Matt sighed and watched as Emmy put a hand on Patsy’s stomach. “When’s the baby due?”

“Any minute now. Hopefully soon because I can’t take much more of ‘past her due date Patsy’. She needs that baby out of her.” Todd stood up and went to grab a brownie from the kitchen.

“Fireworks tonight! That should be fun.” Emmy looked over at Matt, giggling when the baby kicked.

Don and Sean cooked hot dogs and burgers on the grill for dinner while the kids played around with amateur fireworks (on their grandfather’s watch, of course). 

Needless to say, Matt stayed calm when Patsy went into labor right as the fireworks started, and he wasn’t even that surprised when she and Todd named the baby Liberty.


End file.
